


Yours and Mine

by kaghani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coming Out, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaghani/pseuds/kaghani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami return to Republic City after their vacation in the Spirit World. The city and and their friends have missed them... and perhaps the ladies have something to share with everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time in the works, but I pulled through and finished it tonight! I'd wanted to write a tiny coming out fic, but I accidentally wrote 4000+ words. I hope you like it!
> 
> Inspired in part by this (http://bigspoonkorra.tumblr.com/post/125049055669/this-is-probably-canon), with a nod to this(http://uhsami.tumblr.com/post/113115582631) in there.
> 
> Characters & places etc are not mine!

**_Radio Announcer:_** _Korra, along with her best pal, Asami Sato, left for a vacation in the Spirit World weeks ago and has returned to Republic City just this afternoon! The Avatar and the industrialist have been sorely missed by the political leadership around here, and they are sure to start hitting on all sixes working to help Republic City get back on the mend veeeerrry soon. But the admirers are dying to know: are the rumors true? Had they been spotted cozying up on the Avatar’s polar bear-dog on the way to Air Temple Island? Had these crazy kids been eating from the same lobster-crab plate in Harbor Square?_

_Has Avatar Korra found second love with our darling Miss Sato?_

* * *

Air Temple Island has become a home to Korra over the last few years – serene and hectic, alike, where airbenders meditate under the shade of trees or practice the graceful, arcing forms, acolytes gently coax air bison into bathing, and flying lemurs lounge around, dodging the snotty, shouting kids throwing cyclones at one another and the patrollers constantly arriving and leaving on bison like clockwork.

Pema, flanked by the pestering Ikki and Meelo, guides Korra and Asami through the outdoor hallway that wraps around the courtyard and into the dining hall, where some kind of massive feast laid out on a low table makes Korra’s stomach rumble. She’s glad they’d stopped at a stall for some grub on the way here, or she might have embarrassed herself and dug right in.

“Macaroons!” Korra exclaims, crossing her legs on the cushion. “And noodles! I forgot how much I missed your cooking, Pema.” She reaches for Asami’s hand to tug her down onto the adjacent cushion, only to find that Asami’s way ahead of her. 

She’s already settling into a perch next to Korra, back straight, legs tucked underneath her, toes pointed to one side. She’s scanning the table with quick, efficient, yet lingering glances as she works on pulling her gloves off to stash them in her pants pockets. Korra doesn’t realize she’s staring until Asami meets her eyes and gives her a warm smile, eyes dancing with just a hint of that flirtatious, suggestive invitation that would have made Korra’s nose bleed just a few weeks back. Today, Korra answers with a crooked grin and snakes an arm around her waist. 

“Pema, you really shouldn’t have,” Asami politely says, smoothly shifting her gaze to the older woman, even as she scoots closer to Korra. “This is...a lot of food. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Korra thinks she catches Jinora smiling a little smugly at her, but when she looks up again, Jinora’s got her hand around Kai’s arm, giving it a quick squeeze, and Kai looks back her with a mischievous little wiggle of his eyebrows, and Korra looks away after that. It’s probably hypocritical of Korra and her “embrace change and growth” philosophy, but Jinora will always be a tiny little spirit guide ray-of-sunshine to Korra.

“We helped!” Ikki offers with an eager smile. Her expression instantaneously sobers. “Well, Jinora and I helped. Actually... _I_  helped,” she finishes, pouting, her chin turned to where Kai and Jinora sit.

“Don’t start with that, Ikki,” Jinora says, “Mom told me to peel potatoes, and I did. You’re the one who wanted to ‘add a little more ginger’ and ‘try baking at a lower heat for a longer time to make the crust crispier,  _Mom._ ’” Jinora clasps her hands in a crude impression of Ikki.

“Yeah, Ikki, Mom says she doesn’t want me in the kitchen because I’m a  _man_.” Meelo flexes his right bicep, and Korra is surprised to see a little bit of muscle on his otherwise thin arm. A moment later, she and Asami laugh, realizing that he’s trained Poki to raise the flesh of his arm together to look like a toned bicep.

“ _I_ ,” Pema drags out the syllable emphatically, swooping around the table to set snack bowls for everyone, “don’t want you in the kitchen because you can’t reach the counter, and I trip over Poki whenever you bring him in there.” She punctuates the statement with an even look in Meelo’s direction. “And I appreciate all your help, sweetheart.” Pema balances an impressive stack of bowls in one arm so she can cradle Ikki’s head with the other. Korra bets it’s the kind of agility achieved from raising three airbenders, one of whom is Meelo.

“You’re welcome, Mom,” Ikki says, lifting half of the stack of bowls from Pema’s arms after taking a moment to nuzzle into her mother’s shoulder  _and_ to stick her tongue out at her brother and sister.

“Besides, don’t feel bad,” Pema says to Korra and Asami, “We’re celebrating. Now, where is Tenzin...?”

As if on cue, Bolin and Mako stumble through the doorway, followed by Tenzin, who ducks in through the opening to accommodate little Rohan riding on his shoulders. Kya, Bumi, and Beifong, who seem a lot chummier than a few years back, stroll in after him.

“This is a surprise,” Asami says, and she and Korra briefly exchange smiles.

“Yeah,” Korra agrees. 

“Korra! Asami!” Bolin comes around the table and throws his arms around their necks. 

“Hey, guys,” Mako says, kneeling awkwardly next to his brother to get everyone in a classic, Team Avatar group hug. “I, uh, I hope you had a good time. On your vacation.”

“We had a great time,” Korra assures him. She almost adds ‘you should have been there’, and then she thinks about her hand gripping Asami’s waist, and decides that everything was beyond perfect with just the two of them (and that Mako most certainly should  _not_ have been there).

“Korra, we apologize for coming home so late.” Tenzin lifts Rohan off his shoulders to hand him to Ikki. “I wish we could have greeted you when you arrived, but it seems Kya’s boat took a small detour --”

“Oh, enough about that, Tenzin,” Kya waves her hands through the air nonchalantly, “Everyone knows that the merchant routes near Whale Tail Island throw you off --”

“Yeah, not in front of a  _cop_ , Tenzin,” Bumi says, jerking his elbow at Beifong. He, Tenzin, Kya, and Beifong all exchange assorted looks of anger, disbelief, and confusion at one another, and --  _oh_. Korra gets it, tries to stifle a smile. 

The side conversations among the kids all cease. Bumi spreads his palms defensively. “What? It’s hilarious! Lin already knows! She’s the greatest detective in the world!”

Beifong’s eyes narrow into a sharp glare, and her hands twitch dangerously near her cables. Korra thinks she might actually arrest someone. Finally, Beifong turns and stomps out and into the acolytes’ dining hall. Korra and Asami trade glances, Asami far less amused than Korra.

There’s a loud echo of the way Beifong hisses something about “ _THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR CAVORTING WITH CRIMINALS_ ” and “ _ILLEGAL SUBSTANCES_ ” from the hall. They all jump at a loud grinding noise, but she just returns with another table and some cushions in tow, dragged along behind her by her cables. Everyone flinches at each thud of furniture hitting the floor, but Beifong just slams the extra seating neatly in place, right next to the too-small table that’s already been set. She still looks furious, and the entire room is thick with an air of uneasy silence.

The relative normalcy of this, some ‘large-get-together-gone-weird-at-Air-Temple-Island’, suddenly hits Korra like a raging komodo-rhino. 

Just a few months ago, everything seemed so dire and hopeless – Korra could barely defend herself from some of the Earth Kingdom’s lowlifes, let alone enter the Avatar state or face Kuvira. Then in just a few weeks, she’d gotten over her block, defeated Kuvira, opened a spirit portal in the middle of Republic City, traveled the Spirit World with Asami, had... the most wonderful,  _amazing_ time with her, and there they are: back at home, and it’s like nothing has changed. Jinora and Meelo poke fun at over-eager Ikki, Pema is a put-upon mother, Meelo’s obsessed with himself, Tenzin has foot-in-mouth disease, Kya smuggles _whatever it is she smuggles_ into Republic City, Bumi cluelessly stumbles through life, Beifong is angry. Mako is sweet and awkward, Bolin is sweet and loud. 

And Asami, wonderful, brilliant,  _gorgeous_ Asami, there by her side, letting Korra share a bed with her, share her worries and secrets and her love, letting Korra rest her hand on the small of her back at a dinner with friends. 

The reality of how fortunate Korra’s been, of how hard she’s worked, and how far she’s come sinks into her bones and blankets her entire body in an exhilarating warmth. Her heart suddenly feels too big for her ribs.

“Thank you all for coming tonight,” she says, on impulse, “all of this means so much to me.”

“We owe you, kid,” Beifong speaks in her gravelly voice, and there’s a collective wincing at the sound before they all realize that she’s considerably less furious, elbows propped behind her on the table. Korra thinks of a time when the Chief put protecting the city before her own sanity, about how easily Beifong could have busted her friend for smuggling drugs into Republic City just now. How willing she was to have Suyin arrested all those years ago. 

Korra’s not the only one who’s come a long way. 

“Without you, there wouldn’t be a city to save,” Korra says. At first, Beifong’s jaw twitches, but then the crease between her eyebrows softens out a little. It makes the whole room feel lighter, and not just because everyone’s relieved that Beifong’s not on a warpath. A kind look from Chief Beifong is a real gift.

“We’re lucky to have you as our Avatar, Korra,” Tenzin says, touching his fist to his palm. 

She gives him a smile and an appreciative nod, and then attends to her empty stomach. “Anyone mind if I help myself?” She reaches for some macaroons, and Pema snaps out of her Lin-induced-wariness to pass dishes and utensils around for everyone. 

“Everyone, please settle down and help yourselves,” Pema says, which seems to break the spell. There is a flurry of movement as everyone either pulls up cushions to sit at Korra’s table or at the one Lin’s set up. 

“Ooh, Asami!” Bolin exclaims, squeezing himself between an indignant Ikki and Asami, “Did Korra show you the Tree of Time, where I fought valiantly against the dark spirits during the Harmonic Convergence?”

“Well --”

“ _Everyone_  fought valiantly, bro,” Mako chastises, practically shoving a furious Ikki aside to sit next to his brother and dump some noodles onto his plate.

“I saw --” Asami tries, again.

“There was a really nice pool I soaked in!”

“ _Healed_ in. You were unconscious.”

“Mako, do you have to make everything sound like a terrible time?”

“It was literally going to be the end of the world!”

“I know! Remember I thought I was in love with Eska?”

Asami watches the back-and-forth like watching earthbenders volleying discs between each other at a pro-bending match. Except, she’s wearing that uncomfortable half-smile that’s between genuine concern and  _what-in-spirits-have-you-been-smoking_. Korra finally laughs and reaches out, cupping Asami’s jaw to direct her face at the table.

“ _Pema food_. It disappears before you know it, so you better get some while you can.”

Asami chuckles. “Is that so?” She starts filling her snack plate. “How are those macaroons?”

“Mmm...” Korra takes a bite and lets the cookie sit in her mouth, savoring the airy texture and coconut-y flavor. “Amazing.” Korra opens her eyes to find Asami’s trained dreamily on her lips. She swallows down the cookie so she can clear her throat and smirk. Asami raises her eyes to meet hers, gives her a teasing look, and then –  _spirits_ , Korra nearly chokes on her spit when she feels Asami’s warm hand squeeze high up on her thigh. She blinks those kohl-lined, sparkling green eyes at her, once, twice, before winking and lifting her hand, combing her fingers through her ponytail. 

Korra takes a moment to appreciate the breathtaking view – the glossy hair, the fluid motion of her hand, violet-lidded eyes, parted lips, the graceful stretch of her neck. Then, before letting her jaw go slack and her brain to mush, Korra grabs a macaroon and stuffs it in Asami’s half-open mouth, because this playful side of Asami is as exciting as Korra’s must be dorky. 

She laughs through Asami’s muffled squawk of “Korra!” Asami gropes around for a napkin, and Korra, so helpful and caring, hands one to her. 

“I don’t believe you.” Asami dabs the napkin over her mouth and then expertly at the bowed edges of her lips, like she’s had to fix her makeup a lot without a mirror around. Korra supposes she has.

“Aw, Asami,” she slings an arm over her shoulder, gathering some silky hair to twirl on her fingers. She pecks Asami’s smooth cheek. “Afraid of a little wayward cookie, Princess Sato?”

It’s either the comment, or the nickname (probably both). Asami’s eyes gleam with challenge, a torch of vision and persistence handed to her from the man who built an empire from dreams and some courage. 

And then, there’s a napkin in Korra’s face – but Korra’s been trained for combat, too. Quick as a flash, she sets the lipstick-stained square of yellow cloth down on the table and wiggles her fingers into Asami’s side, laughs along with her.

Laughter dissolves to giggles, giggles fade into hiccups and gasps. Then, Asami’s shoulders draw back tautly, and with a start, Korra blinks around at her silent friends. At Mako, his head ducked down over his noodles, expression unreadable. The dinner, Tenzin, Bolin, the macaroons....it all comes back to her piece-by-piece.  _Spirits_. 

Korra feels her cheeks turn scarlet and  _how long had they been completely oblivious to the rest of the world?_

She looks up at Asami, who’s uncomfortably glancing from her plate to almost-Korra’s face, and back again. When she manages eye contact, she shrugs her right shoulder, and Korra understands: _Do you really want to keep your arm there?_

It’s not like Korra’d purposefully avoided a straightforward discussion or anything. Now, she sort of wishes they’d talked more candidly about it. It’s just that…they more or less get so lost in each other when they’re together, especially when they’d gone on that vacation. The “Are We Going Public”-talk had been so irrelevant in the groves of Spirit trees and at nights in the fields of glowing vegetation, Asami’s eyes full of wonder and then an enchanting, beckoning warmth for Korra. Racing hearts, ragged breathing, whispered endearments.

“I don’t want to put this – us – in a box, Asami,” Korra had said on the last day, unprompted, though a small, uncertain cloud of ‘wait, what about…’ had hung over them all morning. She’d been enjoying the warmth of laying against Asami’s side on the shore of a glimmering lake. “You’re too important for that. I always tried to control all my relationships, I always judged everything and set a path for it and got upset when it didn’t happen exactly the way I wanted it to.”

“It was always the opposite for me, I think,” Asami had said, keeping her eyes closed. A breeze had blown a lock of long, perfumed hair in Korra’s face. “I never had any expectations or rules. I just gave them my all and believed in them.” She’d opened her eyes to look into Korra’s. “I’m here for you, to be what you need. I believe in you. In us.” She’d reached out and given a pointed squeeze to Korra’s arm.

Korra’d placed a lingering kiss on Asami’s pale, bare shoulder. “I won’t ever let you down. I promise.”

Asami had given Korra a sweet, trusting smile and parted her lips to accept a kiss, and then another…and another…

And that was the closest they’d come to a discussion on the matter.

That afternoon, they’d walked through the portal and back into the vine-y remains of what used to be United Harbor Square, arms around each other. Korra could barely remember thinking about anything except for new ways to make Asami laugh, like the way she’d just laughed at Korra’s story about how she’d had to bend half a glacier into her mouth because of some spicy lobster-crabs she’d ate years ago.

Were there people watching? Not that Korra remembered. Did she notice? Come to think of it, not really.

Did it matter?

_I won’t ever let you down. I promise._

Without further hesitation, Korra tightens her arm around Asami’s shoulders and rushes to pop another macaroon into her mouth in what she hopes is a smooth, nonchalant movement. She looks up at Asami, and warm, liquid relief passes through her veins as they smile comfortably at each other. Korra’s cheeks still feel like they’re radiating heat enough to set the room on fire, but it’s embarrassment from being caught in a public display of affection, and absolutely nothing else.

She absolutely needs Asami to understand.

“You two seem to have become dear friends in the past few weeks.” Tenzin strokes his beard like he’s made some sage observation, all of a sudden Korra feels like she could water-smack his mouth.

She finds she’s not the only one. Pema, Jinora, and Mako whip their heads around at Tenzin and then exchange incredulous, embarrassed looks.

“Oh, _Tenzin_ ,” Kya says, and drops her head toward Bumi and Beifong, who lower their heads to hear some murmured joke that makes Bumi laugh hysterically. Even Beifong manages a chuckle. Tenzin doesn’t embarrass as easily as he used to, even as recently as a few years back, but he sends confused looks at his brother and sister that he tries to poorly disguise with indignation.

Korra clears her throat. “Actually, Tenzin…” Her voice sounds more clipped than she intends. She looks over at Asami for a second, just in case, for any sign of discouragement. Instead, she smiles shyly at Korra, and then at her plate. Korra grins. “Asami and I are –”

“Ohhhhh man!” Bolin grabs Asami’s arm. His knee starts jerking up and down and the table rattles. “Ohhhhhhhh man! You guys – you’re – ohhhh man!”

“Easy, bro, Korra’s trying to _tell us_ _something._ ” Mako gives Korra a half-smile. He is really so subtle and supportive in his endearing way, and Korra thinks she doesn’t give him as much credit as she should. How many guys date a girl, and then another girl, and then congratulate the girls for falling in love with one another?

Asami graciously smiles and ruffles up Bolin’s hair. She tucks giddy Bolin’s head against her shoulder and nods at Korra, prompting her to continue.

“Asami and I are going to try dating. I mean, we’re dating.” She nods, satisfied at the way it sounds. “Definitely dating.”

“We’re so happy for you!” Kya chirps up, smiling widely. Her fingers grip the mysterious wooden betrothal pendant at her neck.

“That’s really great guys,” Jinora says, and that smug smile is back again. “And if you don’t mind, I’d like to say that I totally knew for a long time.”

Her mother and Kya laugh.

“You did?” Tenzin asks, yet again out-witted by his wise young daughter – but there’s no _jealousy_ there anymore, only academic curiosity. And maybe a little pride. Jinora nods knowingly, and Tenzin turns to Korra and Asami, drawing a breath. “Well, I apologize for any misunderstanding, truly. It is important to me that you ladies are happy, and I am happy to offer any support of any kind that you might need.”

“This is such great news, girls.” Pema joins in, placing a hand on Tenzin’s shoulder. “We’re so happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Korra’s voice is a little breathy, because _wow._ If she’s being completely honest, while she knows a few women, in the White Lotus and friends of Katara’s, who’ve had women for life partners without issue from their social circles, something about being the Avatar made her feel as though she’d meet resistance – not, by any means, something Korra could not overcome, but a roadblock all the same. Hearing her mentor readily accept and willing to support her life choices – at least, in this regard – is surprisingly touching.

Asami hooks her other arm around Korra’s neck so that she, Asami, and Bolin are huddled together. The combination of embarrassment and ease have them giggling in small fits.

After that, it’s an endearing display of supportiveness and love from all of Korra’s friends – some quieter than others, but no less enthusiastic.

A jovial congratulation from Bumi, and a “best wishes” from Lin. Ikki is full of her strange questions on the relational implications – apparently, she considers Korra, a reincarnation of Aang, to be some sort of grandmother to her.

Bolin blubbers away about double dating when Opal is around next time and how everyone in Team Avatar has been on a date with the Avatar, now.

Only Mako is silent, offering them kind smiles that both Korra and Asami know to be ‘I’d like to say something more private to you guys.’

It’s after dinner and dessert when the adults get into a discussion about years passed that will last a few hours, at the very least. The kids disperse, enjoying their freedom before the acolytes and the older airbenders herd them off to bed.

Bolin has various titles as Varrick’s ‘employee’, and one of them is Platypus-Bear Fur Brusher. “I’ll be right back guys, I swear! She gets really sad if you don’t brush it by sunset! Give me an hour!”

“I guess Zhu Li doesn’t do that stuff anymore, huh?” Korra says, waving at the receding ferry, where she sees Bolin still arcing his arms over his head at them.

“I guess not,” Mako says, chuckling. “But they just got back from vacation. Hopefully they’ll give Bolin more meaningful stuff to do. Whatever, as long as Bolin’s happy.”

Asami smiles at him. “How’s your work coming along?”

“Not bad, I guess.” Mako smiles and rubs the back of his head. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you guys about it. Kuvira had the Dai Li imprisoned under Lake Laogai. Wu’s asking me to lead a task force in reforming the Dai Li and re-establishing them as a police force. I never thought I’d say it, but Wu’s kind of a visionary.”

“That’s a wonderful plan,” Asami says, “I have to admit, that’s not the impression I got when I met him. But you have to lead the taskforce Mako, won’t you?”

“I was hoping…you guys would join me. Hear me out, okay? Korra is the Avatar, and she should be there at any kind of stabilizing effort. I have experience in organizational law enforcement.”

“Ooh, fancy,” Korra teases, jumping up to sit on the compound wall. Asami jumps up next to her.

Mako rolls his eyes. “As I was _saying_ …Asami, you’re the industrial magnate. Do you know how far behind Ba Sing Se infrastructure is?”

“Yes, I’ve been there. You _know_ I’ve been there, I took you –”

“Okay! Agh.” Mako crosses his arms in that dramatic way of his.

Asami and Korra, unable to help themselves, giggle, and Korra punches his arm. “Go on, we’re just teasing.”

Mako takes a deep breath. “I think that whatever law enforcement we establish there should be equipped to deal with infrastructural changes. Republic City had that feature sort of built in, but Ba Sing Se is ancient, guys. So Wu and I were thinking – what if we update the transit system, the roads, and all the other public services, all together? Like a ten-year redevelopment program? That way, they’ll all be invested in each other’s success, and they’ll have incentive to sustain each other.”

“Mako, I can’t tell you what a brilliant and ambitious plan that is,” Asami says, after some thought, “But were talking about a thousand people and millions of yuans for a project like this. I’d have to shut down the Sato Mobile division for _years_.”

“I know, I know. We’re still in the basic planning stages, maybe you could help us come up with something better? We…really need your help. Look what the two of you did here.” He gestures at the skyline of Republic City, ethereal and gorgeous in the twilight’s purplish haze, the gentle yellow beam of the spirit portal, climbing up, up, up, far above the skyscrapers, into the clouds.

“Guys,” Mako says, quietly, “I’m not great at this stuff, but I want you to know that I’m so happy for you. You’re my best friends in the world, and I’m here for you. No matter what.”

“Thank you, Mako,” Korra says, covering his hand with hers.

“You’re important to us, too, Mako. Thank you.” Asami reaches over and lays a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. A minute later, she adds, “Just give me some time to think about that project, though.”

“Sure thing,” Mako says, smiling, “You know my number.”

He excuses himself a couple of minutes later, needing to rest up for meeting an old caretaker tomorrow morning. They make plans for lunch that week before he leaves.

That leaves Korra and Asami staring out at the beautiful skyline of Republic City. It’s a marriage of a spiritual oasis and civil engineering genius. Mako’s right; Look what the two of them did. _Together_.

A surge of pride and accomplishment has Korra reaching over and cupping Asami’s face, running her thumbs over soft, red lips before taking the bottom one in between her own. Asami makes a soft little sigh, and Korra feels the vibrations down to her toes. When she parts her lips, Asami’s tongue takes immediate advantage, swiping in, giving Korra a taste of lychee jelly and sweet mint tea.

They rest their foreheads together as they wait for their racing hearts to slow, mouths so close Korra can still taste Asami’s breath on her tongue.

“We’ll do it, right Asami? Ba Sing Se reconstruction?”

Asami huffs out a laugh. “Probably. You always managed to drag me into anything.”

Korra’s hurt must have been more visible on her face than she’d thought, or maybe Asami’s grown more familiar with Korra’s feelings. She smooths her thumb over the crease between her eyebrows, and takes her chin in her hand. She gazes deep into Korra’s eyes. “Willingly, of course.”

* * *

**_Radio Announcer:_ ** _A spppllllendid evening for Republic City! President Reiko, Asami Sato of Future Industries, and Iknik Varrick officially opened United Harbor Square to the public – and what a doozy it is, folks! What better way to celebrate our hard work in recovering than a night on town in Republic City’s newest park! We’ve got a carnival, we’ve got scenic observation towers, and we’ve got a Spirit Portal! So grab your glad rags and your sweetheart and your sweetheart's darling grandmother, and come one, come all, to see the hummingbird-bee’s knees for yourselves!_

_Speaking of sweethearts, Miss Sato and Avatar Korra were seen snug as bugs in a turtle-duck boat on Harmony Lake. But easy on the swooning, dear admirers – Sato and the Avatar leave for Ba Sing Se tomorrow morning! Someone tell these lovebirds to get a wiggle on get home! They cerrrrtainly have a big day tomorrow!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I super appreciate comments :)
> 
> P.S. If you think I haven't tagged this sufficiently for whatever reason, please let me know.


End file.
